Bionic Island Birthday Bash!
by TKDP
Summary: When Spin is angry because he doesn't know his real birthday, the Lab Rats decide to throw him a party. Will it be the best birthday ever, or will everything go up in flames? (It's my birthday!)


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! It's my birthday, so, to celebrate, I'm giving YOU a gift. A new one-shot! So, I just got this idea, I hope you enjoy! I know, I know, it's ironic that I write for Mighty Med and my birthday fic is for Lab Rats. Well, I was going to make this about Skylar, but I changed my mind. :P Oh well, I like how this is gonna turn out more. Without further ado, your fic!**

Spin walked in on Bree and Chase, who were at the cyber desk, looking annoyed. "Hey Spin, what's wrong?" asked Chase, noticing the boys scowl.

"I learned a little something today." Snapped Spin, accusingly, "Oh yeah, a little something called birthdays. Why don't I have one?!"

Bree and Chase looked confused. "How did you learn about birthdays?" asked Bree.

"Every time it's a celebrity's birthday, it's on the news." Said Spin, "Well, we're celebrities, too. I want my due!"

"No one's really seemed interested in birthdays…" murmured Bree, a wistful look on her face, as she remembered when she was in the old lab, where there were no holidays at all.

"Well give me one!" yelled Spin, "Right now!"

Chase grinned, looking amused by the boy's anger. "Look, Spin. We can't just do that. You should know better. Now go do your homework." Bree rolled her eyes. This wouldn't end well.

"NO!" barked Spin, stamping his foot on Chase's.

"OW!" yelped Chase, "What was that for?!"

"For not giving me a birthday!" yelled Spin.

"Well maybe you don't deserve one!" snapped Chase, suddenly angry.

Tears of anger formed in Spin's eyes, as he clenched his fists. "I've always been the youngest! I've never mattered to my master, and now apparently no one cares about the day I came into existence! I don't matter to any of you!"

Chase began to calm down, noticing the gravity of his words. "Now Spin, I didn't say-"

"What does it matter?!" yelled Spin. "I'm just a blank slate! I don't know when I was born, when I first learned to walk, when I said my first words, NOTHING! It doesn't even matter! Just leave me alone!" Spin shoved past Chase, muttering, "I shouldn't have even brought it up…"

"Well, that escalated quickly." Said Bree, once Spin had left.

"I feel kind of bad for him…" murmured Chase.

"Well duh." Said Bree, "You pretty much crushed his spirit."

"What was I supposed to do?!" yelled Chase, "Declare today his birthday, and whip up a party on the dot?!"

Bree looked like she was thinking. "Now that you mention it, that's exactly what we should do!"

"Bree." Said Chase, "That's ridiculous."

"Think about it!" cried Bree, "I can superspeed to the mainland and get food, decorations, stuff like that, and you can clear the training area with Adam! Plus, we've got all those balloons left over from Adam's 'world record' attempt, so we can use those!"

"We don't have time!" said Chase, "Besides, it isn't even his real birthday!"

"We don't know that!" said Bree, "No one knows. Everyone around him from when he was little is either dead, in jail, or a blank slate."

"Bree, the odds of today being his birthday is one in three hundred and sixty-five."

"Once again!" cried Bree, "Chase Davenport, ruining fun with math!"

"Hey!" cried Chase, "My calculators think I'm fun!"

"Just go set up!" snapped Bree, as she muttered under her breath, "You dork…"

 **Later…**

Spin walked into the training room, feeling bad about how he behaved. It wasn't Chase's fault, after all. He just sometimes felt so undervalued, and he couldn't stand the feeling. "Hey guys!" called Spin, as he entered, "I have to tell you something-"

"SURPRISE!" shouted all the bionics, jumping out from hiding places.

"Wha-what's happening?" asked Spin, in wonder.

"Spin," started Bree, "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's our fault we didn't give you a birthday. Any of you, for that matter. When we gave you names, we should've come up with a birthday. I guess we had no idea how much it'd effect you."

"So…" started Spin.

"So," said Bree, "We decided to make today your birthday, and throw you a party!"

"Really?!" asked Spin, "This is the best day ever!"

"Well, come on!" yelled Chase, "We've got a lot planned."

 **Soon…**

Spin stood, blindfolded, with a baseball bat in front of a piñata. He was so excited, he'd never played party games before! Spin swung the bat, but didn't hit anything.

"Come on!" yelled Bree, "Swing harder!"

Spin grinned, and took Bree's advice. He wound up the baseball bat, and hit with all his might…right on Chase's head.

"OW-" started Chase, before Adam slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You're doing it, Spin!" yelled Adam, "Keep swinging!"

So, Spin hit Chase with the baseball bat, over and over, until Bree decided to move the piñata in front of Chase, so Spin would get his candy. Meanwhile, as all the bionics at the party started to grab at the candy, Chase limped off to infirmary.

"That was a blast!" yelled Spin, high fiving his brothers and sisters. "What's next?!"

Bree grinned, "How about 'pin the tail on the donkey?'"

"That sounds kind of gross." Said Spin.

"No," said Bree, "It's a game where there's a paper cutout of a donkey with no tail, and you have a tail with a pin in it, and you try to stick it to the donkey's-"

"Butt?" asked Spin, "Still sounds gross."

"It's paper!" said Bree, "And you're blindfolded, so you won't see what you're touching."

"Wow." Said Spin, "What is it with birthdays and blindfolds?"

"Come on." Said Bree, "Just try it out."

"Fine." Said Spin, "If it's normal for birthdays, might as well try."

In a few minutes, Bree had blindfolded Spin, spun him around, and tried to direct him towards the paper donkey Adam had set up.

"Hey!" cried Spin, turning the wrong way. "I know what you're doing! You're trying to direct me in the wrong direction! Well, I got you!" he grinned, and charge in the wrong direction.

"Spin!" screamed Bree, right as Chase entered.

"Hey, guys, what's going-OW!" screamed Chase, as Spin plunged the tail into Chase's shin. "What's going on?!"

"I got the donkey!" yelled Spin, taking off his blindfold. "Oh…" said Spin, realizing just who he'd gotten. "He he…sorry." Said Spin.

"Spin." Said Bree, "It may be your birthday, but you're giving me quite the gift."

"BREE!" snapped Chase, pulling the pin out of his leg. "Not funny!"

"It's pretty funny." Said Adam, as Chase crossed his arms.

"He he…next game!" yelled Spin trying to break the tension.

"Ooh, how about balloon darts!" yelled Adam.

"NO!" screamed Chase, "I'm not going to get inadvertently hit by a bunch of darts!"

"Okay." Said Adam, as he picked up a dart and threw it at Chase. Chase screamed, and dodger it just in time. "See? Now you almost got advertently hit!" He put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "You're welcome."

"Let's just play a game that _doesn't_ cause potential harm." Said Chase.

"How about the duck pond game we set up in the pool?" asked Bree, "All you do is guess the numbers on rubber ducks! It's completely un-harmful! Bob's setting it up!"

Chase breathed a sigh of relief. "Great. Okay, everyone. The object of the game is to guess the numbers on rubber ducks. The person who gets a guess right wins a point, and the person with the highest right guess wins."

"Ooh, I'm gonna win!" yelled Spin.

"No way, I will!" said Kate.

"Grunt grunt grunt!" (No, I will!) yelled a Bionic Bro.

"Well, let's go!" cried Chase, leading everyone out, right as they bumped into Bob.

Bob laughed, nervously. "There was a…little problem with the duck pond game…"

Suddenly, around fifty ducks came flying out of Adam, Bree, and Chase's room, all wearing number. Bree shrieked. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, Breezy!" yelled Bob, running in front of her. Suddenly, a duck came flying right at them. "AHH!" screamed Bob, running away. The duck hit Bree.

"My hero." Said Bree, sarcastically.

"Bob!" yelled Chase, "This is not a _little_ problem! This is a HUGE problem!"

"Oh, this isn't the problem." Said Bob, "I meant the flood."

"The flood?!" screamed Chase, as a tidal wave of water rushed over all the bionics.

"I might have filled the pool too high!" yelled Bob, right before his head went under water.

"Hey!" yelled Bree, sarcastically, "We can make a game out of this! Whoever drowns last, wins!"

"If I'm gonna die," said Bob, "I'm glad it's with you, my love." Bob had quickly swam to the surface.

"Joke's on you." Said Adam, "I can breathe underwater. I'm subterranean!"

"Adam, I don't think you know what that-oh whatever." Muttered Chase.

"Luckily," said Adam, "I have superstrength, too." Adam quickly swam against the current, opened a few windows, and quickly let the water out. Soon, all around were soaking-wet students, and large puddles of water.

"I thought you said this game wasn't dangerous!" yelled Chase.

"Eh, I probably shouldn't have put Bob in charge." Said Bree, "In my defense, he was crowding me, and I wanted to get rid of him."

"On my birthday," said Bob, "Give me Bree as a gift!"

"Sure." Said Adam and Chase.

"Guys!" yelled Bree, placing her head in her palms, "Let's just move onto the next game."

"What else is there to do?" asked Chase, "The water pretty much wrecked everything!"

"I've got an idea." Said Adam, with a smirk.

In a short time, chase was tied to a poll, and Adam was holding a bunch of hoola-hoops and bean bags. "I like to call this game 'Chase Toss.'" Said Adam, "And not the normal kind. You try to get hoola-hoops over Chase, and also pelt him with beanbags. If you hit him, you get a point, along with if you get a hoop around him! If you get a beanbag in his mouth, that's double the points!"

"I did not agree to this!" screamed Chase, fidgeting with the ropes.

"I tied it with my superstrength, no worried." Said Adam.

"So, it's like beanbag toss and ring toss?" asked Bree.

"Only better." Said Adam. "Ready, set, go!"

In an instance, the bionics were all throwing hoops at Chase, and beanbags. "AHH!" screamed Chase.

As Chase screamed, Spin managed to get a beanbag in his mouth. "YES!" yelled Spin, a huge grin on his face, as all his siblings laughed with pleasure.

Bree grinned to Adam. "I think this went well."

After a while of playing, Bree announced that it was time to cut the cake, and everyone cheered and left. "Hello!?" yelled Chase, "Still tied up here!"

"Ugh, I was hoping we could leave you." Muttered Bree, turning around to untie her brother, who was now covered in bruises, and some tomatoes Adam had brought to increase the fun.

Once the two teens returned to the training room, they immediately noticed the gigantic cake. Perfect. It was enough for all the bionics on the island. "Adam, where'd you get that?!" asked Bree.

"Yeah!" yelled Chase, "Think of the sugar! And carbs!" Leave it to Chase to be a buzzkill.

"I made an order at a cake shop!" said Adam, "Can you believe this only cost ten bucks?" Adam handed the check over to Chase.

"GAH!" yelped Chase, "This doesn't cost ten bucks, this costs a thousand bucks!"

"You know I'm not good with zeroes!" said Adam, accusingly.

"Yeah, it's why he makes fun of you!" cried Bree, as she high-fived Adam.

"Ha ha." Said Chase, sarcastically, "Very funny."

Soon, all the bionics gathered around the cake, about to sing the happy birthday song, which Bree had taught them before the party, until she noticed the candles. "Adam, why are there, like, one hundred candles on this thing?!" yelled Bree.

"Wait, Spin isn't turning one hundred?" asked Adam.

"No, he's turning thirteen!" snapped Bree.

"I told you I wasn't good with zeroes!" yelled Adam.

"Adam, there are no zeroes in the number thirteen!" shouted Bree.

"Wait, there isn't?" asked Adam, counting on his fingers, "'Cause I'm pretty sure you're wrong."

"Well, take some off!" Bree interrupted his counting.

"What? No! That'll take forever!" groaned Adam.

"Well what do we do? We can't light them all!" said Bree.

Adam smirked. "Or can we?" Suddenly, Adam's eyes turned red, as he cast his laser-eye beams over the cake, lighting up every candle…and Chase's hair.

"AHH!" screamed Chase, "FIRE!"

"Don't worry!" yelled Adam, "I can help!" Adam quickly used his super-breath to blow out the fire. Unfortunately, he also blew the cake off the table, and it splattered all over Chase.

"Chase!" Yelled Bree.

"So this is my fault?!" snapped Chase, "Adam almost roasted me!"

"So you couldn't have burnt for a few more seconds?!" asked Bree, "At least until we passed out the cake!?"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" screamed Chase, wiping cake chunks off his clothes.

Bree rolled her eyes, sighed, and turned to Spin. "Spin, we're so sorry. This birthday was a huge bust!"

"Yeah, sorry for flooding the other party games." Said Bob, shamefaced.

"And destroying the cake." Said Adam, sadly.

"No one's gonna apologize for Chase Toss?!" cried Chase.

"No, I think that was the only thing that went truly right." Said Bree, before turning to Spin, "Can you forgive us?"

"Forgive you?" asked Spin, "For what?! This was the best first birthday ever! I got to play games, and swim, and watch Chase get hurt!"

"Hey!" yelled Chase.

"Plus, you guys made a _huge_ effort for me." Said Spin, "I guess I mean more to you than I thought."

"You do, Spin, you really do." Said Bree.

"Yeah, if you weren't here, I'd be the youngest!" cried Bob.

"Besides," said Spin, "We can always get some other thing to eat, I mean, Bree has superspeed."

Bree smiled. "You're right."

"And I'm sure there's _something_ we can do to salvage the party." Said Spin.

Bree smirked. "I have an idea."

She quickly through a ball at Chase, which bounced off his head. "OW!" yelled Chase.

Immediately, Kate's commando app kicked in. "Baby hurt?!" she yelled.

"NO!" screamed Chase, "Baby not hurt! Baby not hurt!" Chase quickly ran out of the room, Spikette chasing him.

"I knew putting her commando app back in her chip was a good idea." Said Bree, smirking, "Now everyone grab your phones! Time to record the action!"

All the bionics grabbed phones and cameras, and quickly chased after Chase.

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" yelled Spin, following his family.

 **Aww! Nothing but cute, family fluff! I know, the beginning sucked, but the ending was pretty good, if I do say so myself! Oh, poor Chase. Anyone want to comfort him? Well, leave a review if you enjoyed! Now it's time for me to go enjoy my birthday!**


End file.
